


Octaves

by W33hawken



Series: Danganronpa stories [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W33hawken/pseuds/W33hawken
Summary: My interpretation of what the rest of Kaede's Free Time Events would've played out like had she lived.(Not Love Hotel)





	1. Order!

If you're wondering about the order this will go in, here it is!

 

1.) Miu Iruma

2.) Shirogane Tsumugi 

3.) Saihara Shuichi 

4.) Kaito Momota

5.) Maki Harukawa 

6.) Kirumi Tojo

7.) Ryoma Hoshi

8.) Kokichi Ouma

9.) Tenko Chabashira 

10.) K1-B0

11.) Angie Yonaga

12.) Rantaro Amami

13.) Himiko Yumeno

14.) Gonta Gokuhara 

15.) Korekiyo Shinguji 

16.) Salmon mode graduation event lighting round

 


	2. Miu Iruma

Kaede walked into the Inventor's lab, the girl she was looking for had her entire focus on something in front of her, obscured by her body.  
  
_Last time I talked to Miu, she didn't even take my lesson to heart. But here I am, going for round 3. Maybe I really am clingy._  
  
"Hey, Miu!"  
  
She dropped her wrench and let out an eek, turning around to glare at her.  
  
"H-hey! Learn to fuckin' knock! Didn't anybody teach your sorry ass any manners?!"  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to-"  
  
"Oi, before you say anything else, check this shit out!"  
  
The invention came out from behind her, and she held it up with a cocky smirk.  
  
"A... gun?"  
  
"Not just any kinda gun, it's a teleporter!"  
  
The implications of such a device began to dawn on Kaede, her eyes slowly widening.  
  
_A teleporter?! Then, that means we can get out of here! We'll be free! This nightmare will finally end!_  
  
"I call it the 'Goin Commando' gun! It teleports underwear!"  
  
The grin forming on Kaede's face fell immediately, and she held her head in a mixture of disappointment and frustration.  
  
"Grrgh, Miu! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
She shrunk back, placing it down on the table.  
  
"W-what? What do you mean?!"  
  
"You're so talented and amazing! You can make anything you set your mind to! Why on earth would you use it for stuff like this?! What's the point of teleporting underwear, huh?! Tell me! Give me an honest to god good use for that!"  
  
Silence. Kaede expectantly waited for an answer, crossing her arms and pouting.  
  
_Watch, she's gonna laugh at me any minute now, calling me dumb for not getting it._  
  
"I-I... I'm amazing?"  
  
The eyes she gave her, and the way she repeated the words back to her with genuine confusion made Kaede forget her rage.  
  
"...Yeah? Of course you are. You literally say it all the time."  
  
"I never heard someone else say it before..."  
  
She mumbled that last part, so Kaede couldn't quite hear it, but she assumed it was just another obscenity. Feeling awkward, she rubbed her arm and attempted to change the topic. Before she could, however, Miu spoke up again.  
  
"Hey, Bakamatsu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
_Where is this coming from? But... I've never seen this look on her face before. It's almost like she's a different person._  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Her face told the Pianist that she hadn't expected her to say yes, twirling her hair with her finger.  
  
"Um... N-nevermind, go f-fuck off! I don't wanna look at your tit-less face right now!"  
  
Kaede huffed, but complied, leaving the room.  
  
**_(Miu Iruma) Friendship fragment obtained!_**  
  
**_4/6_**  
  
**_2 more remain_**  
  
\-----------------------  
  
_One more time... One more time, and that's it. I don't know what draws me to her, but this is the last time, for real._  
  
Taking a deep breath and entering her lab once more, Miu was scribbling away at a large piece of paper, presumably a blueprint.  
  
"Fuck do you want?"  
  
Like a deer in headlights, Kaede stopped in her tracks.  
  
"How?"  
  
Miu turned around, and she was wearing black goggles. She pulled them off her face and set them down.  
  
"Made a camera with this bad boy. Now I can see when someone comes in through the left lens. Pretty fuckin' sweet, right?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, it is!"  
  
"Y-you like it?"  
  
"Miu, this type of technology can really help us beat Monokuma! Why don't you try building stuff like this more often?"  
  
Her meek demeanor gave way to her usual boisterous attitude, a scowl forming as she spoke.  
  
"Those fuckers don't deserve squat! Why should I help a bunch of ungrateful bastards?!"  
  
"What?! Of course they do! We're ALL working together to escape!"  
  
"Ok, since you think you're so smart, name one time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Name one fuckin' time ANY of them has ever been nice to me! Or tried to get to know me!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Kaede trailed off, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead.  
  
_She's... right. Everyone treats Miu pretty poorly._  
  
_Am I the first one to talk to her like this? Really? I assumed at least her parents spoke to her, but judging by how strongly she feels about this..._  
  
"I wasn't always like this, ya know."  
  
Kaede snapped out of her thoughts, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Being this beautiful and talented is unnatural, after all. I used to be a boring, unremarkable girl with zero skills. But one day, I got into a big accident, real life and death type shit. After the surgery they needed to perform to save me, I barely managed to regain consciousness. But ever since then, I had all kinds of ideas in my head, and I had the physical skill and talent to boot! Whaddya think, I'm a bonafide fuckin' augmented human!"  
  
Silence. Kaede stared slackjawed at her, making Miu begin to squirm in place.  
  
"H-hey, Bakamatsu! Did my origin story kill you or somethin'?"  
  
_It makes sense now. Miu hasn't even had the chance to talk to anybody because she thinks she's some kind of freak._  
  
"W-well, whatever."  
  
She picked up a wrench, and held it in the air.  
  
"For science, I gotta learn the upper limits of my powers!"  
  
"H-huh?!"  
  
"I'm gonna jam this baby into me! It'll take more than disembowelment to kill someone above humanity!"  
  
_My body moved on it's own, grabbing the wrench from her hands._  
  
"Miu, stop it!"  
  
"Hhngh?!"  
  
She squeaked, pulling away.  
  
"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I'm not gonna let someone I care about hurt themselves, no matter what the reason!"  
  
_The words had just slipped out, like it was the most natural thing in the world. I hadn't realized I said something strange until her face tinted red._  
  
"Y-you... care about me?"  
  
_My own face heated up a bit, but I remained steadfast._  
  
"Of course I do! You're one of the most amazing people I know! Sure, you can be rude, self centered, and you're terrible at talking, but you're also funny, and you're determined in whatever you set your mind to! Not many people can stick to something and see it through, much less be so proud in their work. Even I think some of my pieces I play are bad, but you seem to think everything you do is amazing. I would love to have your confidence."  
  
The inventor sputtered, eye contact finally breaking. Looking away, she wordlessly went back to work.  
  
"U-um, Ba- I mean, Kaede?"  
  
_I involuntarily smiled at her correction._  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm almost done with this shit, so I'm gonna need some quiet. Go somewhere else for now."  
  
Her tone was far softer than she had ever heard it been. Nodding to her back, Kaede turned around and exited the room.  
  
**_(Miu Iruma) Friendship fragment obtained!_**  
  
**_5/6_**  
  
**_1 remaining_**  
  
\----------------------------  
  
_Miu called me into the dining hall today. Our last conversation really changed my perspective on her. I wonder what she'll have to say this time._  
  
She opened the door, spotting the person in question at a nearby table. There was something behind her, but she partially obscured it, so Kaede couldn't get a good view.  
  
"Hey, Miu! Did you need something?"  
  
_She wasn't at her full height, slightly hunched over, playing with her hair._  
  
"Y-yeah, I do. Here."  
  
_She turned around, and gave me..._  
  
_A pie?!_  
  
"Miu, did you make this yourself?"  
  
A shakey nod.  
  
"I-it's a present. To show you just how great I am."  
  
_This pie is already cut up as well. Eight even slices for me to take. I took one with a smile, and popped it into my mouth without question._  
  
_It tasted... delicious?!_  
  
"Wow, thifs is really goodf!"  
  
_I spoke with a full mouth, my smile turning into a grin. As I kept chewing, Miu pressed her legs together, rubbing her thighs. I swallowed._  
  
"Um... Miu? Are you ok?"  
  
_She made several noises, alot of them sounding rather suggestive. Finally, I had enough._  
  
"Miu! Why are you acting like that?!"  
  
"I-it's because you ate it..."  
  
"...Yeah? Isn't that what I was supposed to do?"  
  
"It... had my... well..."  
  
_She couldn't finish her sentence, so I took a look for myself._  
  
_Hairs._  
  
_I almost dropped the pie as I ran to the table and set it down._  
  
"What the hell?! Why would you put hair in this?!"

_She let out an eep, giving me a timid look._

"I just wanted the one I love to have a part of me with them!"  
  
_The sudden confession made me lose all of my anger at once. Miu was so red, so meek looking, nothing like before. Not even the other day was she like this._  
  
"L-love?!"  
  
"Y-yeah, you got a problem with that? I love you."  
  
_When was this?! Did I miss something?!_  
  
_Wait... did me being nice have that profound of an impact on her?!_  
  
"Miu, are you sure you're not just confused?"  
  
Just like that, she was back to her old self.  
  
"What?! Fuckin' course I am! Don't doubt me, I'm serious!"  
  
"Love is a strong word. You have to mean it with all your heart when you say it."  
  
_I took a few steps towards her, making Miu step back. She leaned onto the table slightly, sputtering out nonsense._  
  
"Don't mess with me, I'm serious. Do you honestly mean that, or are you just saying that because I was nice to you?"  
  
_Our noses almost touched. Realizing this, I stepped back, rubbing my arm to distract myself from the heat rising to my cheeks. Miu gave out a familiar laugh, making a complete 180 from just moments ago._  
  
"Wow, didn't think you'd get that serious! But I guess I should expect it. After all, you're consistent meddling never really stopped. You even got me to fall for you! It's settled! You're taking me on a date when we blow this shitshow!"  
  
"A date?!"  
  
"Yep! Aaaaaaand-"  
  
_Faster than I could react, she pulled out a gun and aimed it at me, pulling the trigger. In my hand, I felt something warm._  
  
"Miu?! What is-"  
  
"Ah, don't act like you don't know! You can even feel a little bit of me!"  
  
_I was positive I was cherry red at this point, which only made her laugh harder._  
  
"I'm aaaaall your's now, got it?! Better take responsibility, Kae~"  
  
_Miu gave a big grin. Seeing her so content, I couldn't help but smile back. It was going to be fine. This connection we have now, I can almost feel it swell in my chest. She trusts me, and I trust her._  
  
_I won't betray this trust. I swear, with all my heart, we'll get out of here together!_  
  
**_(Miu Iruma) Friendship fragment obtained!_**  
  
**_6/6_**  
  
**_MAX!_**


End file.
